Emilie In Hetaliand
by NightRose22
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like to attend World Academy W? Well, Emilie did, until she actually arrived there! Join Emilie on her journey and mis adventures in the world of Hetalia, encountering your favorite countries and pairs! Features all charas!
1. Chapter 1

*Ringringring*……..*ringringring*

The period bell rang and the Mrs. Piepper sighed and picked up her notes.

"Thanks to the timing of the bell, we're going to have to postpone to quiz to tomorrow. I'm so sorry class" A sarcastic, 'Awwwwwwww' escaped the mouths of the students packing up for the day. Emilie was still writing the last of her notes.

"And….there!" she said to herself, dotting her period and closing her spiral. She looked up, and the last student walked out the door."Awww man, the gang didn't wait for me….again" she thought to herself as shoved her spiral into her book bag and grabbed her laptop case.

"Emilie, may I speak to you for a second?" Mrs. Piepper called out to her as Emilie scooted in her chair.

"Ummm. Sure" she replied, walking over to the teacher's desk. Mrs. Piepper smiled and looked at Emilie.

"I've noticed that you've taken a great interest in History Emilie, and your grades are impressive" Mrs. Piepper noted, smiling at the embarrassed student.

"I just find it really interesting, the past. How things connect, work out and stuff. Especially cultures and society. Economic too. And political" Emilie blurted out. She stiffly laughed, "Aha, I guess I just like it all. And this one show, Axis Powers Hetalia is about history, and the countries. Its really creative" A large smile like the Cheshire cat grew over Mrs. Piepper's face.

"Emilie, I was wondering if you could possibly help me clean up real quick. I just have to go return an important call in the teacher's lounge, but I'll be right back" she pointed to the cluttered bookcase, "Some students messed with some of my books the other day and didn't put them up, could you please go put them in this closet for me?" Mrs. Piepper walked over and pulled out a key from her pocket and unlocked the closet slowly. As she unlocked the door, she softly spoke,"Sorry about this door, there are just some things that others should not see…" There was an awkward silence in the room as Emilie awkwardly looked down and brushed her loafer against the carpet. Mrs. Piepper cheerfully turned around,

"Now, I'm off dear. Just stack those books right there please. Thank you so much for helping me. This call won't last but only a minute!" she said, walking out of the classroom. Emilie sighed as she walked over and picked up the books.

"World War II…USSR…..Nordics…..Americas…..Europe….Asia…" Emilie read aloud. "I wonder who was going through all these books? Little random if you ask me" she sighed and walked over to the closet. She found the space where they belonged and put them up there. Suddenly, she felt a cool wind. Not like the conditioner in the classroom, like a sweet fall breeze. And…the sound of birds! Emilie bent over to see what was in the closet. All the sudden, she felt someone push her into the closet, but there wasn't a bottom in the corner! It was a hole!

Emilie felt herself sliding in darkness as she screamed at the top of her lungs. Suddenly she passed through a bright light, and when she opened her eyes, she was in the sky. She was falling, in the air. A blue sky surrounded her, dotted with clouds. She saw green and brown land below her, details becoming clearer as she fell. Although it was terrifying, it was strangely exhilarating. She felt herself twist and turn in the air, somersaulting until she was flat on her stomach, arms and legs stretched out. It was nice and cool, as she pictured herself like Chihiro from one of her favorite movies, Spirited Away. However, there was no Haku to transform and save her from hitting the earth below her. She was going to die. Emilie screamed at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly, as she neared the earth even closer, she began to slow down. Soon, she was slowly gliding down, like a feather in the wind, to the earth. She was 200 feet above and was gently floating to the ground. She landed on her feet, her book bags beside her. Out of shock, she fell to her knees.

"How did I get here? Where_ IS _here? How did I fall through a closet hole, and end up _in the sky_? How did I not die? Maybe I _DID_ die, and this is some kind of dream. Do you dream when you die? I was in a classroom! What the-" Emilie rapidly blurted out loud, as she looked up in the sky to look for the hole from which she fell. Just plain blue sky with plain white puffy clouds, and a plain sun.

"I-…..I-….I-…." She stuttered out loud, before falling over and passing out.

I slowly opened my eyes, but was greeted by a bright fluorescent light. Whatever I was on was soft, so I just breathed slowly as I tried to gather my bearings.

"Hmmm…she must had taken bad spill. Or perhaps she had a dizzy spell" I heard one voice mutter.

"Whatever happened, she looks like she's awake now. Poor dear." A girl's voice replied back to the male voice. I opened my eyes to see a boy in glasses with slicked back brown hair accept for one strand (that kind of annoyed me) and the girl beside him had long light brown hair with flowers. She had a curious but warm look on her face while the boy looked seriously down at me.

"I'm sorry. I must have fallen in Mrs. Piepper's closet and hit my head on something. I'll be getting home now, no need to call my mom" I insisted, slowly raising up from the nurse's bed.

"Who is Mrs. Piepper? Why would you leave? It's your first day here." The girl asked, cocking her head.

"I'm at Jonathn Celper College Preparatory School right? Mrs. Piepper, World History teacher?" I insisted nervously, my heart pounding. My falling, was it a dream? Or…was this…..real?

"You are in the infirmary of _World Academy W_, where only the most elite of personals and countries come. Well, you're not a country, but someone called and requested you attend here and you were accepted immediately. Related to America are you? Well, you are here, and it's your first day here, Miss Jalisen. You are one of our new students, and today is the beginning of the fall semester, the beginning of the year. Clearly that fall of yours messed with your head a little more"

"Yes! Austria-kun and I found you outside in the grass, passed out!" the girl added. All of the sudden, the name clicked. I snapped my head to them.

"Did you just say Austria?" I looked closely at the boy: Glasses, the whisp of hair. Then I looked over at the girl: Caring face, green eyes.

"Are…are you Hungary and Austria?" I stuttered, shaking a finger at both of them. They both nodded, Austria seriously and Hungary with a smile.

"I'm at ….._W-world Ac-Academy W_?????" I stammered, raising a hand to my face. I then slapped myself. Austria and Hungary were taken back.

"Why did you do that?!" Hungary insisted nervously, as I just stared at my hand. I wasn't dreaming. I had fallen through my history teachers closet….into Hetaliand. I WAS IN HETALIA!

"I'm fine!" I exclaimed, as I jumped off of the bed onto my feet. "So, I'm a student here? Along with the other countries?" I askedexcitedly. Austria stared at me with confusion and discontent. He sighed and pushed his glassed up his nose,

"Yes. Today was the first day, you clearly missed. However, we can pardon it this once since you took ill. Here, all your belongings arrived this morning and are in your room. Hungary will take you there" Austria said to me. Hungary quickly nudged Austria in the arm.

"Austria-kun, we didn't introduce ourselves properly! Look at us, acting uncivilized" Hungary hissed at him. She leaned toward me and smiled with an oustretched hand. "I'm Hungary, or Elizaveta Héderváry." Austria formally stretched out his hand while mainitaining his astute posture.

"I am Austria, Roderich Edelstein" Austria said formally.

I gracious gave both of their hands a sturdy shake, as we do in Texas."My name is Emilie Jalisen. Emilie Rose. It's so nice to meet you!" I cried out, almost in tears. Hungary and Austria! One of Hetalia's most famous official couples!Hungary laughed at my eagerness.

"Emilie Rose, what a lovely name. Now, lets get you to your dorm. It's almost dinner, and we better get you in proper dress. I bet the uniform will look so cute on you!" Hungary cried out as she pushed me to the door. We began walking down the hall, our shoes echoing off of the marble Hungary chatted my ear off with Austria and how cute he is when he plays the piano, I pinched myself. I really wasn't dreaming. I was here, Emilie Rose Jalisen, new student at World Academy W.


	2. Chapter 2

Hungary used her key to open the big wooden doors that was the entrance to the girl's dormitory. She pushed the door open and I looked inside. It was beautiful! Marble floors, dark wooden furniture, and elegant curtains on large paned windows. A beautiful chandelier shone sparking light all over the lovely room. I couldn't believe it. Hungary looked over at me and laughed at my gaped mouth look.

"This is the entrance hall of the girl's dorm. It's our meeting and recreational room" Hungary said, pointing to the other side of the room, "Past the doors in the back is the staircase to the different bedrooms and the bathrooms. This dorm is identical one of the boy's dorms. There are four boys dorms and only one girls dorm, if you can believe that." Hungary laughed walking over to one of the elegant looking sofas.

"Come, have a seat, the girls should be down soon. We've all been so anxious to meet you! We haven't had anyone new since Seychelles, and we could always use more girls!" Hungary said with a giggly laugh.

"Hungary! We hear you laughing, is she here?" A voice cried out from the other end of the room. I turned around and saw several girls coming towards me, all dressed in the school's uniform but varying outfits. A short tan girl with bows was first, that was Seychelles. Next, was a taller girl with short fair hair accompanied by a shorter girl with a solemn look and long silvery hair and a bow, Ukraine and Belarus. A tomboy looking girl followed, with short hair like mine but with two bows on either side, Belgium. A small fragile looking girl who looked younger than the rest followed behind, Lichtenstein. And finally, an Asian looking girl with pink flowers in her hair, Taiwan.

"Girls, this is Emilie. She's our new student!" Hungary answered back. The girls quickly hurried over and swarmed me, all eager to meet me.

"So you're related to America?" Belgium asked, as she casually sat down on an armchair across from me. She popped the gum in her mouth, and I desperately wanted a piece.

"Yes. I...I'm-" I stuttered, wondering how I was going to make any sense, seeing that I lived in America and America was here.

"TEXAS" I blurted out quickly. All the girls looked at each other for a moment. I was done for.

"That's so cool!" Seychelles cried out. "Do you ride horses?"

"Do you carry a gun, like brother?" Lichtenstein quietly asked.

" How come your accent isn't very thick?" Taiwan added, cocking her head.

"Well, you sure do look like him" Ukraine said smiling. Belarus just looked me over and snickered. I didn't know how to respond to that, so I just sat on the couch as the other girls chattered all around me like mockingbirds in the springtime.

"Well, we're glad you're here Emilie" Belgium said smiling. "Do you mind if we call you Emilie? I mean, because…Texas refers to America's glasses, and well…I don't think any of us want to call you by one of Americas…parts so to speak" the girls laughed at Belgium's statement, and I laughed a little as well. At least I wasn't from Washington D.C.

"I don't mind at all" I looked up at the crowd of girls around me. Poor girls, they were the only female countries in a male heavy world. I now saw why they were so curious about me and wanted to know me so much, they wanted to be my friend. They wanted to have one more girl so desperately, because they were outnumbered. They probably felt lonely sometimes….

Suddenly, my analytical thinking upon the female country minorities was interrupted by the chime of a large clock bell.

"It's six o'clock!" Hungary announced, clasping her hands, "Time to go to the dinning hall." She turned to me and grabbed my hand, "Come on, let's hurry and get you changed! I'll get in nagged by the boys if I keep you away from them any longer!" I felt my heart begin to beat rapidly, and a queasiness filled my stomach. I was going to meet the Hetalia boys. I WAS GOING TO SEE THEM! America, Germany, Italy, Japan, England, France, China, Russia, Prussia, Sweden, Spain, Turkey, Greece, Finland, Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Switzerland, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Hong Kong, Korea, Egypt, Canada, Cuba and more! Suddenly, I felt Hungary shove me into a room.

"Here's your room! Hurry and get dressed! I'll be outside waiting" she called out to me from the other side of the door. As soon as I put down my book bags, I looked around my room. A nice comfy bed, a lovely wooden desk, a boudoir, a vanity desk (I never had one of those before!) and a lovely window that looked out over the gardens below. I hurried to the boudoir and opened it. I took out a red plaid jumper. I quickly put it on with my white blouse, black tie, knee socks and brown loafers. I fixed my headband and hurried down the stairs to the outside doors, where Hungary was waiting. She laughed when she saw me.

"Look at you! You're a quick dresser, but a little sloppy" she laughed as she fixed my tie. I laughed as well as she finished and then grabbed my hand.

"Let's go! You must be starving, being passed out and all" she said to me as I glanced at the magnificent school buildings around me that we passed while walking. I had completely forgotten about that. I had been so overwhelmed with being here, and meeting everyone, I forgot about home. How was I going to get back? I-

"Here we are! The Dining Hall!" Hungary announced as we neared two big oak doors decorated by two columns. The butterflies returned and I could feel the blood rushing to my head. I saw Hungary look over at me.

"Don't be nervous. Everything's going to be ok. We're going to walk in, get our food and sit down, ok? Do you norma-"

"No" I interrupted, pushing a loose strand of hair back behind my ear, "I'll be fine. Don't worry" I laughed slightly. "If you knew what I do, you'd be more surprised I was acting this way." I took a deep breath: In through the nose, out through the mouth.

"Let's go"

Hungary smiled as she pushed open the doors. The hall was filled with boys in blue plaid and khaki eating, talking. I could see a couple specs of red, the girls. Hungary directed me over to the food line. It was very creative. There were different sections with the labeling of continents: Europe, North America, South America, Asia, Africa, and Pacific Islands. Within the sections were various foods of the countries and areas that belonged to the geographical locations. I walked over to the salad bar in the middle (the universal salad bar I presumed) and I got some salad. I then got a cup of soup from the North America section. Hungary grabbed some dumplings and meat from Europe and hurried over to me. I grabbed a juice and she grabbed a water from the beverage refrigerator. We both headed over to an empty table and sat down.

"Don't you want to sit with Austria?" I asked spearing my salad with my fork. Hungary smiled.

"Don't worry. I sit by him afterwards, for desert. I let him sit with his friends." She shook her fork at me, lecturing me, "Never be too clingy, or your guy won't like you. Of course, I see him everyday and sit with him in Europe class too, so, it's all right." I smiled as I took a bite of salad. Hungary and Austria were so cute together. I looked up and Hungary giving me a mischievous smile, "But, that's why we're both sitting at this table, in the middle of the Dining Hall, because here comes the welcoming pack now" Hungary mused, pointing to something behind me. I quickly turned around.


	3. Chapter 3

Hungary was right, a group was coming towards me. It all happened so quickly. My tray moving, individiuals moving all around me, people kneeling, people standing, and Hungary was lost in the commotion.

"Hola, mi princessa de la luna . Mi nombre es Espana," a young tan boy with tousled brown hair said to me, kissing my hand.

"Y yo soy tu principe del sol"

I felt the blood rushing to my head once more. Suddenly, I felt my other hand grabbed.

"Hey. What's up? Now, I know that a sweet, innocent thing like you would just love to come on a date with handsome and awesome guy like me, so, what do you say?" I looked over to see Prussia, with his white hair and red eyes, sweet-talking me.

"I…uh-" I stammered

"Bonjour, ma fleur innocente douce. Je suis venu pour gagner votre coeur ma plus belle fille." a suave voice cooed to me. I turned to my left, and France lifted his hand and gently caressed my cheek. I flustered an even brighter red, and the "Bad Touch Trio" was laughing at me and kept playing with my hair and touching my hands and face, enjoying my embarassment. Suddenly, I felt two hands grab my waist, and lift me out of my chair. I was being held in the air and saw the trio below me, curiously looking up.  
"There you are. We finally found you" I heard a voice call out.

"You're heavier than I expected" a small but eerie voice breathed behind me, who I presumed was my holder.

"Well, she IS American" a crisp British accent shot out.

"HEY!" I cried out, in unison with another. I felt my holder turning with me around to face the voices, and lo and behold, it was the allied forces standing there, quickly joined by France. America quickly grabbed my hands and guided me to the ground.

"Gently Ivan" he muttered, as my feet barely touched the ground. I looked up at Russia, who was adjusting his scarf. He was a lot taller than I expected. Well, I was also pretty short too. America smiled at me as he squeezed my hands,

"Emilie! I'm so glad to see you!" He gave me the biggest hug and lifted

me off the ground. I joined his laughed as he gently fixed my hair that me messed up. He placed his arm on my shoulder as if showing me off like a prize.

"This is Emilie gentlemen, my little Texas"

--Texas was originally its own country, before being annexed into the United States as a state. After the Mexican War, the Republic of Texas existed from 1836-1844. Texas is the only landlocked state in the United States that has ever existed as a country outside the US, and has the right to secede from the United States at any time, to this day.--

"Hello" I said smiling. Britain huffed at me.

"Hmph. All we need is another America" he grumbled. Being the proud American I am (as well as Texan) I took a step and slugged him in the shoulder. The allied forces all stared. America started laughing, as did the rest of them. Britain turned red.

"Why I…I-" he stuttered, turning a bright red and rubbing his arm. Out of embarrassment, he backed away and then walked out of the Dinning Hall. America squeezed me,

"Atta girl. Show 'im what we're made of"" he said encouragingly.

"It sure is nice to have you aru. Hopefully we can hang out after school one day, if your not busy aru" he said to me, blushing slightly at the end.

"Yes. It's hard to believe such a pretty girl is the sibling of America" Russia said shaking my hand delicately. America just got red in the face.

"I'm just gonna ignore you so I don't say anything I'll regret in front of Emilie" He huffed to Russia. America turned to me and smiled sweetly. "If anyone causes you any harm…or tries to do anything to you, let me know, and I'll take care of them, ok?" I looked into his eyes. He stared at me with a seriousness that I felt safe in. But then, the seriousness disappeared.

"Cause I'm the hero! And the hero always comes in to save the young maiden from distress! No matter the cause!" He said dramatically, pointing his thumb to himself with a wink. I laughed at his pose, and suddenly, I heard the most familiar voice of all.

"Neee, is this the new girl? She sure is cute! I wonder if she likes Past-AHHHHH!" A cute voice playfully said behind me, before letting out a howl at the end of the sentence. I turned around to see a strict Germany hitting a distressed Italy on the head, with a quiet Japan standing to the side. Germany looked my way and approached me.

"Sorry Miss. Jailsen, for Italy's outrageous remark. I bet a high-class lady like yourself would never trouble themselves with-"

"I like pasta. Especially tortellini" I said bluntly, and then started to count foods on my fingers, "I also like potatoes, and dumplings and chicken and rice and burgers and bruschetta with tomatoes and stuff. I like a lot of food, especially cooking it!" I laughed slightly. A baffled Germany just stared at me while an ecstatic looking Italy rushed over to me, and kissed my cheeks.

"This girl is cuter than I expected! And she loves pasta! Doitsu, why do you have to be so ruuudddee?" He cooed to me, clasping my hand. Japan stepped behind Italy.

"Italia, we have not properly introduced ourselves. This is rude and

dishonorable" Japan sternly said, taking a step towards me. He bowed and introduced himself, "I am Honda Kiku, but you may call me Nihon" I bowed, repeating what he had done almost perfectly (from studying Japanese culture with my best friend back home who took Japanese in foreign language class).

"My name is Emilie Rose Jalisen, and you may call me Emilie. I am America's cousin, Texas" I stood back up straight and Nihon gave me a sweet and gentle smile of appreciation.

"Emilie! A cute name for a cute girl!" Italy echoed back.

"Hmph. She looks plain to me, I don't see what the big fuss is" a sassy voice called from behind Italy. Romano stepped out and looked me over with disdain. How rude.

"Brother! Don't be a jerk! How dare you say that!" Veneziano yelled at Romano.

"I can be a jerk if I want to! And why the hell are you still hanging out with that stupid German?!" Romano yelled back, flustered at his brother. Suddenly, Spain walked over and grabbed Romano by the arm.

"Romano, what a rude thing to say to this lovely maiden" Spain sternly said to him, "You're just jealous she's getting my attention." Romano flushed a tomato red.

"NO! NO!…you…you…bastard!" Romano hit Spain in the stomach and quickly dashed out of the Dinning Hall.

"Wh'ts all th' r'ckus?" A cold voice said. I looked to my right to see Sweden staring down at me with eyes as cold as the Nordic north. I shuttered slightly,

"Nu-nu-nu-" I stammered, before Spain picked up the conversation for me.

"No need to worry Berwald, nothing wrong here. Just a little fit from Romano" Spain replied confidently with a smile as warm as the sun.

"Mmm'k" he mumbled nodding, still staring at me, which REALLY creeped me out. Suddenly, Finland stepped forward.

"Sorry for not properly introducing ourselves earlier. I'm Finland, and this here is Sweden, and-"

"AND I'm Denmark, and this is MY best friend NORWAY! And over there is Iceland or whatever" Denmark suddenly blurted out, giving an embarrassed and pissed Norway a tight squeeze. Iceland stood silently in the back and nodded my way. "And we're the Nordic FIVE!" he roared. I watched as Berwald's icy stare went from me to Denmark. Everyone was quiet as Denmark stood there awkwardly. I tried hard not to laugh.

"Nice to meet you all" I managed to say without laughing. I looked over the whole crowd. I was honestly a little overwhelmed.

I turned around to see America talking to Lithuania, with Russia creeping behind. Lithuania turned my way.

"Hello little America," Lithuania said smiling. I could see the nervousness in his face. Then, I saw two heads peak out from behind him; Estonia and Latvia.

"My name is Lithuania, and this is Estonia and Latvia" he said nervously as the others smiled cautiously. Russia walked over and gave them all a bone breaking hug. I cringed from the sight.

"They are all my little Baltics, aren't you now? And you'd never abandon me, would you?" Russia stared down at Latvia with his "Kol-Kol-Kol" face and muttered, "Would you?"  
"NOoo! No!" Latvia wailed, struggling to get free. Estonia and Lithuania were tearing up too, out of fear. Russia smiled a terrifying smile at me and said, "Well, it's gotten a little late for some of us. I'm going to take them to bed" he murmured as he walked away, carrying the three Baltic states in his arms. America turned to me and put an arm on my shoulder.

"I think you've had a little too much excitement for today. You'll surely meet the everyone else later on. Come now, lets get you to bed. After all, you DO have school tomorrow" America said to me as he escorted me out of the Dinning Hall. I turned around, waved and shouted,

"See ya'll later! Nice to meet ya'll!"to the crowd that had gathered

around me, who waved back with eager smiling faces.

Oh yeah, school. I had totally forgot that I was actually AT school. But, this was HETALIA school. What kind of school would it be? Courses wise? I mean, I know I have to go to my homeroom at sometime, the North American Room, but-

"Here we are!" America said cheerfully, interrupting my thoughts. We were standing right in front of the girl's dorm. "I hope that no one was too rude to you on your first day, especially Iggy…or Romano."

"No! No..." I insisted, "I'm fine. It's…it's just because I'm new. Things will get back to what they used to in a couple days I bet." America smiled and me and gave me a big hug. In this hug he lifted me off the ground and spun me around. Once he put me down, he looked into my eyes,

"Emilie, nothing is going to be the same, I can promise you that," he laughed. He patted me on the top of my head and ran off towards the boy's dorms screaming, "Goodnighttt!" over his shoulder. I laughed to myself as I took my key and opened the doors of the dorm, and headed to my room to get some well-earned sleep.


End file.
